Art Lovers HotchReid
by Capricious-Cer
Summary: Reid and Hotch survey the clean up of their latest case in an art musem. Hotch desides to have some naughty fun in public.


The museum was quieting down now. All the agents and officers were going home after cleaning up the barricades. The art exhibits wouldn't reopen to the public again until sometime the following week. It was a perfect opportunity for BAU agent Spencer Reid to get a close look at all the art, and to drag agent Aaron Hotchner along with him.

"Reid, he was a deranged killer with a mental disorder."

The smaller agent gave a meager smile. "I know, I know. I was only saying I found him interesting."

Hotch shook his head and smiled slightly. Reid was notorious for his monolog style ramblings and it looked like he was gearing up for one.

Reid took a deep breath and started. "I mean where did he come up with the ways to sneak the bodies into the museum? After he covered them in plaster they had to weigh at least," He held up a hand to stop himself as they passed a large case of Roman artifacts. "Oh wow, I had no idea this museum had a collection of Roman coins. Did you know that the first civilization to coin money were the Lydians? Coins were invented in Lydia in around 660 B.C."

Reid babbled on and Hotch toned him out with a slight smile on his face. If he fully listened to Reid every time he decided to give an impromptu history lecture, he would have lost his mind months ago. Hotch chuckled inwardly.

They had been officially lovers for two months now. They met every other week, switching the day every time to fit schedules and to minimize suspicion within their team. They were surrounded by profilers all day, it felt nice just this once to be alone with Reid amongst the dusty portraits and tarnished bits of artifacts. He didn't even mind the fact that it was during work hours. He could just drop his guard for now and let Reid be Reid.

He reached out and covered Reid's hand with his own in a loving manner. Reid's voice stopped in mid blather. His face turned beet red and his mouth hung open, but he didn't pull back. Hotch reached over with his free hand and shut the young genius's mouth gently. "What's the matter?"

Reid smiled slightly and glanced away. "You've never made a move on me in public before…"

Hotch's small smile broke into a grin. "Holding your hand is putting a move on you? You have the mindset of a virgin."

Reid's shy smile turned into a sulking frown. "I do not. I am not a virgin. You of all people should be able to attest to that fact."

Hotch chuckled and tried to lead the brunet along to the next case. "You don't have to be a virgin to have the mind of one. Come on, I think there are more coins for you to tell me about over here."

Reid dug his heels into the polished marble floor, refusing to be moved and refusing to let the subject be changed. "Hotch, I don't have the mind of a virgin. I'm plenty experienced on the path of lecherous thought. Just because I don't always act on it doesn't mean I don't have dirty thoughts or unsavory urges!"

Hotch turned to look at the obstinate male behind him. "You do?"

Reid huffed and tried very hard to look Hotch in the eyes. "Yes, I do. In fact just this morning, when you picked me up, I was thinking about how good you looked in that suit. How much I'd like to see you take it off…" Reid lost his nerve half way into his ramble. "And…and…"

Hotch's lips curved into a predatory smirk. "Really?"

Reid frowned at the smirk, taking it for a mocking expression. He glanced about, making sure nobody was around to see, and grabbed Hotch's tie. He gave the strip of fabric a sharp tug, pulling Hotch down to his face level.

Hotch grunted in surprise as his lips were suddenly assaulted. "Mmph! R-Reid!"

Reid didn't release. He was determined to show Hotch he had just as much libido as any other male. When Hotch would try to pull back, Reid would bite into his lower lip. It wasn't painful, but it was driving Hotch crazy.

'He can't be serious, not in public. We're on the clock. Damn he makes it hard to say no when he does that…' Hotch's thoughts were frantic as he returned the heated kisses Reid was covering him in. 'He has no idea what I'm going to do if he doesn't….I can't stand this…'

Reid gasped in surprise as he was suddenly lifted off the floor. "H-Hotch?" he whimpered in confusion. Hotch put him over his shoulder and remained silent. He had spotted a conference room on the way to the coin cases and was willing to bet money it was empty.

After double checking no one was in the room, Hotch set Reid down in one of the plush leather seats lining the conference table. It was a small room but very posh in furnishings and style. Hotch suspected it was used for private viewings by rich art snobs. He chuckled as a thought flickered across his mind, 'Now it can be used for a different kind of art viewing…and damn if he isn't a piece of work.'

Reid was blushing and had drawn up his legs into the large chair. "H-Hotch?" he repeated as he watched the older agent lock both of the large cherry wood doors. "W-what are you doing?"

Hotch grinned uncharacteristically. "Something crazy,"

Reid chewed his lower lip and moved to get out of the chair. "We can't, we're in a public place and-"

Hotch moved closer and covered Reid's mouth with his own. He didn't want reasoning right now. His desire had been sparked and now he wanted it to be fed. Reid stopped talking and stood up out of his chair to keep from pulling Hotch over.

After several moments of frantic groping and passion fueled lip locks, Hotch ended up in the chair with Reid in his lap. The genius was struggling with his superior's tie and buttons, his thin hands shaking with eagerness and adrenalin. Hotch chuckled, a deep rumble that caused Reid to shiver. "Here," Hotch purred helping the younger man undo his shirt buttons and then moving to remove the younger's belt and pants.

Reid mewled softly as he was treated to a rough petting through his briefs. He was already becoming hard and sensitive. Hotch had driven him to the point where anything would pass for acceptable behavior, as long as it involved him getting a release.

Hotch's large long fingers snapped the elastic of Reid's briefs. "Lose the underwear Spencer."

Reid struggled out of the confining garment and laid it on the table next to his pants. "What about you?"

Hotch didn't answer, but spread his legs wide under Reid. Reid yelped as he was spread out, perched only by the leverage of his thighs. "H-Hotch?"

Hotch grinned. "Shush, you're going to get us caught. I won't let you fall."

Reid trembled but was reassured by Hotch's large warm hands sliding up the back of his shirt and holding him steady. He looked to Hotch for direction. "Well, you're holding me…What do I do?"

Hotch chuckled, eyeing the youth's genitals. "You said you had dirty thoughts like every other man, let's see them."

Reid's hands hesitated as he lowered them to his now fully exposed groin. "L-like that?" he asked as he gave himself a gentle tug. Hotch purred his approval. Reid's long beautiful hands worked quickly up and down his shaft, causing his thin hips to buck slightly into his masturbations.

"Uhn…"

"What are you thinking about Spencer?"

"Ah...Y-you…"

"Me doing what?"

"Y-you holding me down on the c-counter at home…"

"Like I did last Tuesday?"

"Ah-…Y-yes…" One of Reid's hands slid lower press two fingers into his own opening. "Mm, H-hotch…"

"How does that feel Spencer?"

"G-good…It's hot…and tight…"

Hotch licked his lips. He couldn't take just watching for much longer. His own engorged man hood was protesting its confines. "S-spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Unzip my pants."

Reid's hands quickly left their work and freed Hotch's erection. "Can I ride you now?" Reid asked stoking the darkly flushed head of Hotch's penis.

Hotch moaned and nodded. "If you're ready."

Reid moved himself over Hotch's groin and settled slowly into his lap. "A-ah…" He quickly started a rough rhythm, riding Hotch as hard and deep as he could without damaging himself.

Hotch's hands migrated down Reid's back to his bottom. Grabbing a tocks in each hand he spread his lover even wider in his passionate grip.

Reid gasped and grabbed his own erection again, tugging it in time with his thrusts down on Hotch.

Hotch groaned and gripped Reid tighter. It was too much, he needed to cum. "S-Spencer…I'm…"

Reid just grinned slightly. "Go a-ahead…not far…"

Hotch's release coated Reid's insides and dribbled out where Hotch had him spread. Reid gasped and whimpered, the sensation of Hotch's cum and the sounds his superior made as he orgasmed gave him the extra stimulation he needed to cum hard over his fist. He leaned back into Hotch's lap groaning with pleasure. "A-Aaron…."

~.~

After a hasty clean up and redressing, the two agents hurried out of the meeting room. "Are you sure we cleaned up everything?" Reid hissed in a hushed whisper.

Hotch nodded. "I'm positive. Stop worrying so much, nobody even noticed we were –"

"There you guys are!" BAU agent Morgan eyed his boss and co workers suspiciously. "I've been looking all over for you. Where the hell have you been?"

"We were j-just…" Reid started to stammer.

Hotch stepped in with a small smile. "I lost track of time. There was this really beautiful piece of art back there. I just had to get a better look at it."


End file.
